Bloodlines
by Blackfang11
Summary: Kenny is more the immortal. Now that south park is filled with Crime Kenny's blood starts showing. Can his friends figure out what's wrong and save him from his own power? Or will it consume him?
1. mugged

South Park was a quiet little mountain . Now it's filled with crime, if it was illegal people were doing it. a curfew was put for people under 21 which was 8.p.m. However four 18 year olds were breaking this curfew to have a fun time.

Stan, had black hair he kept under a baseball cap that said 'COWS', dark blue eyes, a brown jacket somewhat zipped but you could see a bit of his Terrance and Phillip shirt, jeans, and his tenna-shoes. Kyle, had red curly hair peeking out from under from his green cap, Green eyes, he kept his green jacket zipped, jeans, and shoes. Cartman was a fatass, he red jacket, blue cap where his brown hair was sticking out, black eyes, and he was chewing gum. Last was Kenny, he had his orange jacket unzipped and his hood down, his hair was blonde and oily, Light blue eyes, the black shirt he wore was worn out same for his tan jeans and shoes.

"Hey kenny?" Stan asked.

"yeah?" Kenny answered.

"aren't you cold?" Stan asked.

Kenny shrugged, "I'm use to the cold. I'm fine."

"If you say so," stan said.

"Besides, If I need warmth Cartman can lend me some of his fat," Kenny said.

Cartman yelled, "I'M NOT FAT!"

Kyle laughed, "yes you are."

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH STUPID JEW!" Cartman yelled.

Stan looked at his phone, "aw shit, we better get home."

Kyle nodded "yeah, my mom is gonna notice I'm not home."

A man with a gun walked up to them, and the friends backed up a scared, "Money. GIVE IT!"

Kenny spoke up, "dude, chill. put the gun down."

The man shot Kenny's leg and Kenny knelt in pain. Stan, and Kyle knelt next to their injured friend worried.

The man aimed at Stan, "Wallet now!"

Stan glared but took out his wallet tossing it at the man's feet. The kyle was forced to give his wallet.

The man pointed it at Cartman, "You too you tub of lard."

Cartman opened his mouth but the man cocked his gun and Cartman tossed his wallet. The man pointed his gun at Stan smiling.

" ! we gave you our wallets!" Stan yelled.

"YOu saw my face, Can't get busted," he said.

"Murder will just make you more wanted!" Kyle said.

"oh well," The man shrugged.

The next thing to happen was surprising. Kenny stood grabbing the gun by the barrel saying something quietly.

"what the fuck? You wanna die kid?" The man said.

Kenny started squeezing the gun,"don't..hurt my..friends." The gun broke into small pieces and the man backed up.

" shit kid!"

Kenny grabbed the man's arm breaking it so the bone was sticking out of the skin, "AAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Kyle noticed something, Kenny had some kind of black smoke coming from his feet, " ?"

The man ran away after that, Stan sighed in relief but had pissed himself out of fear, Cartman picked back up their wallets, and Kyle sat looking at Kenny.

Kenny looked back at Stan and Kyle, " .nds." Kenny collapsed. Kyle caught Kenny before he hit the ground.

"Kenny?!" Kyle yelled. Kenny was out cold.

Stan got up, "oh shit man."

Stan took Kenny from Kyle putting him on his back, "lets get him home. Cartman get out wallets."  
Cartman picked them up and they hurried over to Kenny's house.

"Did you guys see it?" Kyle asked.

Cartman, "Kenny break that guy's arm? Fuck yeah."

Kyle shook his head, "not that. the smoke."

"I didn't see any smoke," Stan said.

Kyle sighed looking at Kenny, "nevermind then."


	2. Seeing things

They had gotten Kenny home and he lied in his bed with a cold cloth over his head. Kyle sat next to the bed, Stan sat on the floor next to the door and Cartman leaned against the wll. After they had arrived the three called their parents, Stan and Kyle were grounded, Cartman's mom was just thankful he was ok. They were told to stay at Kenny's till their parents picked them out, course they didn't want to leave, not because they were scared of being mugged but worried for Kenny.

Kyle took the cloth off Kenny's head feeling it, "He's still burning up."

"Kenny saved our lives," Stan said.

"Yeah, guess we owe him one," Cartman said rolling his eyes.

"Are you two sure you didn't see any smoke coming from Kenny?" Kyle asked putting the rag back on Kenny's forehead.

"Are you fucking deaf? No you stupid ass fucker," Cartman said.

"Kyle you might have just been seeing things," Stan added.

Kyle stood, " I SAW SOMEtHING WEIRD!"

"Yeah! Kenny breaking a guy's arm like that is weird but we're alive because of it!" Stan yelled.

"I FUCKING SAW IT! BLACK FUCKING SMOKE FROM KENNY'S FEET!" Kyle yelled back.

Stan sighed, "whatever. Cartman and I didn't see anything."

Kyle sat down annoyed, "Fuck you both.I know what I saw. and when Kenny wakes up I'm asking him."

Kenny's dad came in, "Cartman your mom's here."

Cartman stood up straight, "see ya later. Kyle you were seeing things. there WAS NO smoke," Cartman said walking out.

Kyle bit his lip as Kenny's dad closed the door again. Stan and Kyle sat in silence watching Kenny waiting for him to wake up. Neither wanted to talk to the other right now, they would just have to talk after they've both calmed down from the fight. The door opened again but this time Karen walked in.

" ok?" She asked worried.

Kyle looked back at Kenny, "I. Don't know."

Karen walked in standing next to the bed, "Kenny."

Stan got up patting her shoulder, "It's ok. He's just got a fever and his injury will be better soon."

Karen smiled, "Thank you."

"Karen." Kyle said.

"yes?" She asked.

"Have you ever seen black smoke come from your brother?" Kyle asked.

Stan rolled his eyes and Karen answered, "No. Why?"

Kyle sighed, "Forget it then."

Karen turned, "Ok." She walked out of the room after that.

"Look, Kyle-"

"Stan.I know what I saw. There's something wrong with him."

Stan sighed getting up, "Fine. But I didn't see anything."

"STAN! YOUR PARENTS ARE HERE!"

Stan left without another word sitting there looking at Kenny. He looked Kenny over, then shook his head.

"mm."

Kyle gasped," ?!"

Kenny woke up, " ?"

Kyle smiled, "You're ok. We brought you home after you fainted."

Kenny sat up holding his head, "NN. My head really hurts. I remember that guy about to kill Stan then nothing."

Kyle was surprised, "really?!"  
Kenny nodded, "Am I suppose to know something? But how did we get to my house?"

Kyle sighed, " it then." Kenny didn't remember? Maybe he could keep it that way for a bit, it was messed up what he did.

"HEY! KYLE YOUR MOM'S HERE!"

Kyle sighed, "Gotta go man."

Kenny lied back down, "ok."

Kyle walked out and his mom grabbed his ear pulling, "YOUNG MAN YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED!"

Kyle flinched, "ow! ow! Mom that hurts!"

His mom started walking out dragging him by the ear, "You could have died young man!"

Kyle sighed has his mom opened the car door and he got in the car and she got in starting the car. Kyle looked out the window hoping his friend was ok as his mom lectured him. What the hell was going on?


	3. study or fail

A few days later Kenny was back in school. He still had his headache but the fever was done at least. Kenny, Stan, and Kyle sat in math while the teacher talked. Stan and Kyle were taking notes but Kenny was folding his paper into different things. Kyle looked over at Kenny but then back to his notes, he was worried, Kenny had been acting a bit stranger than usual. He seemed more distant, he didn't even say hi to his friends this morning, something was wrong. After class as the students left the room Kyle went up to Kenny.

"You ok Kenny?" Kyle asked.

Kenny didn't answer as he picked up his stuff so Kyle asked again, "KENNY! Are you ok!?"

kenny looked at him, "oh? sorry, wasn't paying attention."

Stan walked up, "Kenny you've been weird all day. Everything ok?"

Kenny sighed, "Maybe."

Kenny walked out after that and the two friends looked at each other confused.

"Dude, Kenny is being really weird," Stan said.

Kyle nodded, "Yeah man, wish we could help but we need to know what's bothering him."

They walked into the hallway and Craig walked up, "Stan, Kyle, you guys hear?"

"hear what?" Kyle asked.

"Apparently the city might but stricter rules in effect because of all the crime that's been going on," Craig said.

"That's bullshit!" Stan yelled.

"The already got us on a short enough leash already! What else can they do!?" Kyle added.

"I don't know," Craig said with a shrug, "Maybe more cops?"

"More? they don't do anything! If they did there would be less crime!" Kyle said annoyed.

"Chill out, I'm just telling you guys," Craig said rolling his eyes.

"Fuck. Whatever," Kyle said.

Craig walked off and Cartman came up to them, "Guys! Guys!"  
"What is it fatass?" Stan asked.

Cartman glared, "I'm not fat!"

Stan groaned, "Whatever, just what is it?"

"It's fucking Kenny! The principal is super pissed at him!" Cartman said.

Stan was shocked, "WHAT!? WHY!?"

"All of Kenny's grades are zeros," Cartman said, "Guess they're gonna expel him for all the bad grades since he can't afford cram school."

Kyle was stunned, "They can't do that can they?!"

"Well it's happening," Cartman said.

Kyle and Stan ran to the principal's office as Kenny walked out looking annoyed.

"Kenny?! what's going on?!" Stan asked.

Kenny looked at his friend, "They're gonna expel me if I don't pass some tests their going to give me. I don't meet 'The standard of learning and performance to the school."

Kyle patted Kenny's shoulder, "We'll help you study Kenny. We're not gonna let them kick you out."

Kenny smiled, "Thank you."

Stan smiled, "No problem, great idea Kyle."

Kenny looked at the floor, "but.."

"But?"

"I was thinking of dropping out anyway," Kenny said.

"WHAT!?"

"I can't afford school, plus the town's going to hell anyway. Fuck! the whole world is! What's the point! Why should I waste my time on this? I need to care for my family, my parent's aren't going to look after my siblings, I need to! School will get in the way," Kenny explained.

"NO WAY! YOU ARE NOT DROPPING OUT!" Kyle yelled.

"We'll help you man. I can get food and stuff and let you have it for your siblings if you're that worried," Stan added.

"This way you can study and have a good life!" Kyle smiled.

Kenny smiled tearing up some, " ."

"Is this what was worrying you all day?" Stan asked.

Kenny nodded, "yeah, but I'm ok now. Thanks."

"well then let's fucking get going," Cartman said.

So for the next two days Kenny received help studying at Kyle's and getting food for his sibling's from Stan and Cartman. Until, Kenny came home to something he wish never happened.


	4. Drunk bastard

"EEK!"

Kenny stood in the door stunned as his sister fell to the floor. His dad stood there with beer bottle in his hand, his hand in a fist. Karen sat up wiping her mouth to get rid of some of the blood. She stood back up after that looking at her dad sadly. Her dad took another swing hitting her eye and she fell to the ground again.

Kenny gasped and ran up to his sister, "KAREN!?"

Karen eye was showing the starting signs of a black eye, " ."

Kenny stood up, "WHAT THE FUCK DAD!? Stop hurting Karen!"

He was punched in the stomach then had the beer bottle broken over his head, "Shut your mouth!"

Kenny held his bleeding head," ."

He hit Kenny again and he fell next to Karen, " Don't you talk to me like that!"

Karen touched his shoulder, " !"

Kenny sat up, "Where's mom and Kevin?"

"They went out to get food and stuff. Dad had some beers and well thi-" Before she could finish their dad kicked her.

Kenny yelled, "KAREN!"

Kenny was also kick, "You little brats."

Kenny help Karen up and they both stood. Karen smiled a bit but Kenny faced their dad glaring.

" .FUCK UP!" Kenny yelled.

Karen was shocked, " ?"

Kenny pointed at him, "WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?! JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE OUR DAD DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN TREAT US LIKE THIS!"

He yelled back, "SHUT YOUR MOUTH! I'M YOUR FATHER, YOU WILL LISTEN TO ME!"

"WE DON'T EVEN LOOK ALIKE! KAREN AND KEVIN MIGHT BUT I DON'T LOOK ANYTHING LIKE YOU! YOU MIGHT NOT EVEN BE MY DAD!" Kenny yelled back.

Karen grabbed Kenny' back, "Kenny?" Karen looked down and saw black smoke coming from Kenny's knees and below, "what?!"

Kenny kept yelling, "YOU ARE SHIT! YOU ARE WHY WE LIVE IN POVERTY! YOU AND YOUR FUCKING BEAR, DRUGS, CIGARETTES! IF YOU STOPPED CARING ABOUT YOURSELF WE WOULD LIVE BETTER!" The a bottle exploded and the contents spilled everywhere. Karen clinged to Kenny shaking, "You. are scum Stuart McCormmick, I can't consider you anything else!"

His dad was about to yell but Kenny walked up punching him in the mouth breaking in his teeth, when Kenny spoke it was not his voice, it was more evil, "You..deserve. worse but.I will..spare..you."

His dad held his bleeding mouth as Kenny collapsed on the floor. Karen held her brother worried then looked at their drunken father. He turned and left the room and Karen sat with her brother till her mom and Kevin got back. Karen explained what happened and their mother with Kevin's help put Kenny in his bed. After that Kenny's mom went out and to have a smoke and think, Karen came out holding a cold bag of peas on her black eye.

"Everything ok dear?" She asked.

"Mom, Kenny, he. He." Karen stuttered.

He mom sighed, "I was worried this would happen one day."

"what would happen?" Karen asked.

"Make sure Kenny is as happy as can be Karen. Something bad may happen if you don't," She told Karen.

Karen nodded even though she didn't understand.


	5. test break

The next day when Kenny woke up he felt weird. It wasn't the headaches he has been having, something else. He wasn't sure what, it might have been the beating he took from his dad. No. This pain was in his legs, he didn't get hit in the legs, the pain in his chest and head must have been from his dad. Kenny pulled on his shirt and parka going downstairs, his mom, Kevin, Karen, and his dad were at the table eating. His dad had all his food mushed up because of his broken teeth. Kenny sat down and started eating his share of the food.

"kewing, youf oukf my eef in. ow im I going uo work?" His dad said.

Kenny smirked, "Sorry, I don't speak stupid. " a small bit of black smoke came out from him.

Karen noticed and quickly did something, "Brother will you walk with me to school today?"

Kenny smiled at her, "Of course Karen." The smoke faded.

Karen and Kenny finished getting their school supplies together. Kenny made sure no one was around as he shoved an outfit in his bag closing it then waiting outside for Karen. Karen skipped out smiling which made Kenny smile as well.

Kenny bowed offering his hand, "Ready?"

Karen smiled taking his hand, "Ok big brother!"

They two walked to school and went their own ways once arriving at the school. Kenny watched Karen run off to her class and smiled as she went, his pain. it was gone now. Perhaps it was just a sign he was healing.

Cartman walked up, "Yo, what's up Kenny?"

Kenny looked at him, "Nothing."

"Oh man dude, your face so is so fucked up!" cartman said.

Kenny sighed, "Yeah, dad was drunk last night. Had to fight him off but at least it's ok."

Kyle and Stan walked up, "Oh man Kenny you looked like you got fucked over."

"His dad beat him up last night," Cartman said.

Kyle was shocked, "KENNY!?"

Kenny smiled, "It's fine. I handled it."

"How?" Stan asked.

"Broke in his teeth," Kenny answered with a smirk

A chill went down Kyle's spine, this was like the feeling he got when Kenny broke the mugger's arm. a feeling of murderous intentions, Kyle sighed trying to relax but it didn't help.

"Kenny you are one badass motherfucker!" Cartman said wrapping his arm around Kenny.

Kenny pushed him off, " don't touch me fatty. Anyway my big test is today."

Stan smiled, "Good luck!"

Kyle forced a smile, " We know you'll pass it!"

The three friends walked into the school and Kenny went to the testing room and sat down as a test book was given to him and he began testing. A few hours in and Kenny was at the halfway point, he had a good feeling about this. With the help he got studying from his friends he was carefully answering the questions, Kenny smiled as he finished answering one of the questions. He got to take a break and he was given is normal lunch and sat looking outside the window, he wasn't allowed to leave unless it was for the restroom but it was ok. He needed this nice quiet day to himself after last night. Kenny noticed Karen walking around the schoolyard and smiled at her, he gave a little wave to maybe get a wave back. The next thing filled Kenny with rage. A man grabbed her arm pulling her into an alley way, Kenny stood up grabbing his bag and going to the door.

"Where are you going ?" the teacher asked.

"Bathroom, be back soon," Kenny lied then ran out.

He ran outside and hid as he took out the outfit in his bag putting it on. Purple suit, black cloak, a half masked, underpants over his pants, a belt, he had become his other self. Mysterion. He ran to the alley and saw the man pushing Karen to the ground laughing as Karen screamed.

"Let her go," Kenny said in his gruff Mysterion voice.

The man looked over, "Pfft, stupid outfit bitch."

Karen smiled, " . angel."

The man got off Karen and Karen sat up scooting back. the man charged and Mysterion dodged grabbing his arm and throwing him into the side of the building. Mysterion held the man's arm and smiled.  
" ." Mysterion laughed. "HAHAHAHAHA!" Mysterion started stomping on the man's stomach as he laughed. He stopped and started pulling his arm, "I'm gonna fucking tear this off. When I'm done with you, you won't have the will to even move."

"STOP IT!" Karen yelled running up and hugging him, "Please. stop Mysterion." Karen started crying, "This isn't how angels are."

Mysterion let go of the man and held his head, "nnn."

Karen held him close, "Please don't be mean. You're a good angel, you and my brother protect me from harm."

Mysterion turned petting her head, "I'm sorry. Thank you for stopping me." Mysterion walked Karen back inside and informed the security guards what happened before going back to put his normal clothes on and get back to his test class.

"Welcome back ."

Kenny smiled, "Yep. had to shit too. But I'm ready now."

So for the rest of the day Kenny finished up the test and he sat as the teacher graded it. His friends waited outside the school when Kenny ran out of the school up to them.

"Well?" Kyle asked.

Kenny took out a sheet of paper and showed it, "Motherfucking B plus! I get to stay at school!"

Stan smiled, "Great! That's fucking awesome!"

"We need to have some kind of celebration. I vote ice cream, "Cartman said.

"Course you want ice cream fatass," Stan said.

"Kenny should pick it," Kyle said.

The three looked at Kenny, "Well?"

Kenny crossed his arms, "Mmm, I don't know. there's still a lot on my mind."

Kenny walked away.


	6. Chapter 6

Stan, Kyle, and Cartman sat on Stan's couch brainstorming, well Kyle and Stan were but Cartman was watching T.V. and eating. Kyle had a notebook and pen writing down things as they came up with ideas. What they were brainstorming was a way to help Kenny, he wasn't himself lately, it hurt them to see.

Stan yawned, "What do we have so far?"

"Talk to him, but that won't work. Talk to Karen about it, and spy on him," Kyle read from the list.

"Those are terrible ideas," Stan sighed.

"Yeah, but it's what we got."

Stan put his hands on his face, "He started acting like this after that mugger. What could have caused him to go so nuts back then?"

Kyle thought about the smoke that came from Kenny he saw, maybe that was it? Course his friends wouldn't believe him about seeing it. Unless, he got them to see the smoke! The question remained on how he would get Kenny to produce the smoke, maybe if he got mad again.

"Guys, I wanna try something," Kyle spoke up.

"What?" They asked.

"I wanna make Kenny mad, and then you two need to look at his legs while he's mad," Kyle answered.

"What the fuck? That's gotta be the worst fucking idea ever," Cartman says.

"SHUT UP! IT MAY BE OUR ONE CHANCE TO SEE WHAT'S WRONG!" Kyle yelled, "Karen might not know, Kenny wouldn't tell us, and spying on his would fail because you're fatass would get us caught!"

"HEY! Watch it Jew boy!"

"Lets, try it," Stan said.

Kyle and Cartman looked at him, "What?"

"We won't know till we try," Stan said.

Kyle smile, "Thanks for understanding."

Cartman groaned, "Fine, but how we gonna piss him off?"

Kyle crossed his arms thinking, "No clue. But there's gotta be a way."

"What if we pay some people to dress up as murderer and attack us when we're out doing something with him?" Stan asked.

"Great idea," Kyle said.

"Who we gonna get?" Cartman asked.

"How about Craig?" Kyle asked.

"Ok, that should work," Stan said.

"Now for the excuse on why Kenny should come with us so we can be 'attacked' by a 'murderer,'" Kyle asked.

"We do the ice cream thing Cartman wanted," Stan answered.

Kyle and Cartman nodded and started getting their plan ready. Stan explained the plan to Craig and gave him 50 dollars for doing it. Kyle went to Kenny's and went to Kenny's room to talk to him. Kenny lied on his bed hiding under the covers.

"Kenny?" Kyle asked.

Kenny sat up looking a bit pale, "Mmm. Oh, Hi kyle."

"You ok?" Kyle asked.

Kenny got out of bed, "Yeah, just a bit dizzy."

"Anyway, you wanna get some ice cream with Stan, Cartman, and I? I'll pay for your's it'll be the celebration for passing the test," Kyle said.

Kenny thought about it then answered, "Sure." Kenny stood up pulling on his parka.

They left and met with the other's at the ice cream shop. They got their ice cream then sat around eating it and talking. Kenny held his head a couple times saying it hurt but he took it off shortly saying it was better. Stan and Kyle didn't believe him however, after they were done they walked home when Craig came out to do his role with a plastic knife.

"Time for you boys to die. Your blood will feel so good on me," Craig said in a gruff voice. Kyle and Stan frowned, Craig was a bad actor.

" , what the hell man!?" Stan said.

Craig pointed the plastic knife at Stan, "Shut it!"

Kenny held his head, "NNN."

Kyle poked Stan and Cartman whispering, "Look at his legs."

They did and black smoke started coming out of his legs from the hip down, Kyle was right then! There was something weird about Kenny.

"Holy shit, you were right Kyle," Stan said.

"Motherfucker, you were fucking right," Cartman said.

Kenny fell to his knees holding his head and vomited. Kyle backed up, this wasn't the plan, just show some of that smoke then everything would be ok.

Kenny started laughed and stood up, "HAHAHAAHA! you fucking scum! HAHAHA!"

Kyle spoke, "Kenny chill."

Kenny grabbed Craig by the throat and started squeezing, "hehehe," Kenny's voice became a cold and dead one, one that seeked blood, " . DIE! HAHAHA!"

Stan grabbed Kenny trying to pull him off, "Kenny stop!"

Kyle joined trying to get his hands off Craig and Cartman pulled Kenny as well. After a few minute of struggling they got Kenny off and Craig ran away, Kenny landed on held his head and started crying.

" ." Kenny said weakly, "Make it stop."

Kyle was surprised, " ."

Kenny screamed and collapsed. Stan caught Kenny kneeling down with him.

" ? What was that?" Stan said.

"See, I told you there was something wrong with him," Kyle said.

Stan picked Kenny up, "Let's take him home."

Kyle nodded, " ."

As they walked Kyle thought about what Kenny said, 'it hurts' what hurts? 'Make it stop,' how? How could they stop the pain? They didn't know what it was.

"Kyle," Stan said.

"Yeah?"

"We have to help him. Kenny is hurting and I don't like seeing him hurt," Stan said.

Kyle nodded when he got a sharp pain in the back of his head. He had a memory play by where they were nine again and Kenny gets ran over.

"OH MY GOD! THEY KILLED KENNY!" Young Stan yelled.

"YOU BASTARD!" Young Kyle yelled.

Kyle shook his head, what they fuck was that? Kenny dying? No that's impossible, once you die you stay dead. Kyle sighed this was getting to weird.


	7. Chapter 7

After Kenny was home, Stan, Kyle, and Cartman walked down the street. Right now they didn't give a fuck about the curfew, or that they would be more grounded then they already are. Kenny was on their mind, he needed them.

"What should we do?" Kyle asked, "Kenny is hurting and he's going psychotic!"

"Leave his ass," Cartman said.

Kyle stopped, "What?!"

"Face it man, Kenny is losing his mind, he'll kill us. Best we don't talk to him anymore," Cartman explained.

Kyle gritted his teeth, "What the fuck!? He's our friend."

"Oh well then. He's pretty much a monster now," Cartman said.

Kyle grabbed Cartman by the shirt collar shoving him against a building, "SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

Stan was shocked, " !?"

"KENNY PUTS UP WITH YOUR SHIT! AND WHEN HE NEEDS HELP YOU'RE GONNA ABANDON HIM!?" Kyle screamed.

"I don't wanna die. Kenny is fucking nuts," Cartman said.

Kyle slugged him across the face so hard Cartman fell over. Kyle got on top of him starting to beat him, " FUCK YOU! KENNY CARES FOR US! CAN'T YOU HAVE A FUCKING HEART FOR ONCE YOU FATASS PIECE OF SHIT!" Kyle beat Cartman nonstop getting blood on his hands.

Stan grabbed Kyle's hands pulling him so he couldn't punch, "Stop it! fucking stop it!"

Kyle caught his breath, "cartman."

Cartman glared, "what?"

Kyle spat in Cartman's face, "Fuck you."

Stan pulled Kyle off so Cartman could stand, "Guys. This isn't helping Kenny. Cartman you are worried about him but you are scared to help, admit it."

cartman sighed wiping some of the blood off his busted lip, "Yeah."

Kyle hung his head, "I just wanna help him."

"Let's go home. We can all look up information on what we saw and skype when we find something," Stan said.

Cartman and Kyle just nodded and so all three went home just barely getting home before curfew hit. All three started their searches but they couldn't find anything. NO matter what they typed they could find nothing related to Kenny. They all got on skyped and made a call to each other.

"Well?" Cartman asked, his face covered in band-aids.

"Nothing," Kyle sighed. He was actually kinda amused at Cartman's injuries.

Stan clenched his fists, "We have to find out what's wrong. Kenny can't be taking this pain well."

Kyle nodded, "I know man. I'm really worried, I want to help him."

"We all do, let's just go to bed. maybe some sleep will help us think," Stan said.

Kyle just nodded leaving the call then going to bed.

"Fucking hell, why us?" Cartman groaned.

"I don't know man. I wish I did," Stan said as he also left and went to bed. Cartman wasn't tired though, he just set up his Xbox and started playing it.

Kenny woke up rubbing his head, the pain was worse now. Kenny got out of bed swaying a bit as he walked to his closet getting his Mysterion outfit. After what happened with Karen today, he had had it with the crime in the city. He put on the outfit and jumped out his window to start patrolling the city. He ran along the roof tops looking for any trouble there were a couple small crimes he stopped like someone trying to steal a car, or graffiti to name a few. Then he heard sirens going off, he saw a couple firetrucks and police cars go by. He followed them to where they were going and there was a building on fire, an apartment building by the looks of it.

"there's three people still inside," he heard a cop say.

"Well how are we suppose to get in? The fire's blocked the entrance," another asked.

Mysterion ran past them, "WHAT THE FUCK?! KID DON'T GO IN THERE!"

Mysterion ignored them jumping onto the drain pipe climbing it ignoring the heat. He climbed up to the third story then kicked in the window going inside. News reporters had arrived and started talking about the fire but didn't know Mysterion was inside. He ran through the fire and smoke to find an old woman, a little boy, and the kid's mom huddled together shaking.

"I'm here to help you," Mysterion said.

" ?" The kid asked.

Mysterion looked around and saw a pipe sticking out from the wall. He walked over and pulled it out going back over to them.

"I want you to form a line and hold hands, I'm gonna lead the way out," Mysterion explained.

The mom grabbed her son's hand and the old woman's, Mysterion held the boy's hand and started walking, he used the pipe to smash away debreis and anything else that got in their way. When they arrived at the window Mysterion yelled out below.

"GET SOMETHING FOR THESE PEOPLE TO LAND ON!"

The firefighters got their trampoline and held it below the window.

"Don't be scared now, just jump out and you'll be safe."

The mother nodded picked up her son standing on the window, she looked down and jumped. She bounced on the trampoline and she and her son got off as medics arrived and started helping them.

"I can't jump young man," The old woman said, "I'm far too old, my hip would break."

Mysterion smiled, "I'll jump then with you to make sure you don't get hurt." Mysterion picked her up carefully and jumped landing on the trampoline then took her over to the Ambulance to get assistance.

The little boy looked at him wrapped in a blanket and holding a bottle of water, "Who are you?"

Mysterion turned away, "I am Mysterion." He ran off after that.

The next day Mysterion was all over the news, Kenny woke up that day and coughed up something strange. It was some kind of black sludge, Kenny wiped it off thinking it was just from the smoke he breathed in and got ready for school.


	8. Chapter 8

Cartman, Kyle and Stan waited for Kenny in the schoolyard when Craig, Token, Clyde, Jimmy, and Butters walked up. Before they could even say 'hi' Craig shoved Stan against the building.

"YOU ALMOST GOT ME KILLED!" He yelled.

Stan flinched, "ow, dude, calm down."

"NO!" Craig yelled, " Kenny almost fucking killed me!"

Token spoke up, "What are you talking about?"

"Y-y-yeah Craig. you n-n-n-need to c-c-c-calm down," Jimmy said.

Craig looked at them, "NO! You weren't there! Kenny grabbed me by the neck and started choking me!"

Stan pushed Craig off, "IT wasn't suppose to go like that! We were suppose to see the smoke and he would calm down. He went nuts though, we had no clue of what's going on."

Butter spoke up, "Well what's the matter fellas? What's all this talk about Kenny going nuts?"

"We don't know," Kyle said hanging his head, "He's been weird lately, we only wanted to find out what's wrong with him. We just wanted to learn what was wrong!"

Craig was silent then spoke, "That true Cartman?"

Cartman nodded, " Yeah. Now fuck off."

Butter tried to lighten the mood, "You guys see the news?"The other's looked at him and Butters kept talking, "A masked guy saved three people from a fire last night!"

"A hero?" Clyde asked.

"Yeah! He calls himself Mysterion!" Butters said.

Kyle crossed his arms, Mysterion, why did that sound familiar? Kyle sighed, this hero guy wasn't his main problem, it was Kenny.

At that moment Kenny walked up looking tired, "Hey guys."

Stan smiled, "Sup man."

Kenny yawned, "Nothing. Bit tired, and sore."  
Kyle whispered to Craig and the others, "Please don't tell him. We wanted to keep him safe."

Craig sighed, "Fine." The others just nodded.

Kenny coughed and covered his mouth, he looked at his hand and it was more of that sludge. Kenny hid that hand behind his back, he didn't want his friends to worry.

"You ok?" Kyle asked.

Kenny smiled, "Yeah."

Kyle turned, "Whatever man lets go inside"

"Ok."

"hey Kenny!" Butters said walking up, "You hear about that fire yesterday? A hero named Mysterion saved three people!"

Kenny chuckled, "That so?"

"Come one guys! Were going to be late!" Cartman yelled going inside.

"Yeah, yeah whatever fatass," Kyle said going inside.

The others went inside and went through the daily routine. Kenny had coughed more black sludge throughout the day but hid it really well by wiping it into a tissue and throwing it away. At the end of the day as they were walking out the door talking, Kenny stopped holding his head.

"Kenny?" Stan asked.

Kenny fell to his knees breathing heavily.

Kyle knelt next to him, "Kenny?"

Kenny stood up, "I' ."

Kyle snapped, "NO! YOU ARE NOT!"

Kenny looked at him, "What?"

"YOU AREN'T YOURSELF! YOU'VE BEEN GOING INSANE! YOU ARE SICK!" Kyle yelled.

Kenny looked away, "It's my problem Kyle."

"YES It IS!" Kyle yelled back, "YOU'RE MY FRIEND! I WANT YOU TO BE OK!"

Kenny walked away, "Screw you guys, I'm going home. I don't need this shit!"

They followed Kenny outside, "WAIT! KENNY WE NEED TO TALK!"

Kenny ran across the road when a truck came by running him over killing him.

"OH MY GOD! THEY KILLED KENNY!" Stan yelled.

"YOU BASTARD!" Kyle yelled.

Kyle thought for a second, he had this feeling that this wasn't the first time Kenny died. A sudden pain snapped in the back of their heads and the memory of Kenny's death was gone. Rather they remembered Kenny running across the street before a truck almost killed him.

"Dammit, Kenny i such a pain," Stan said.

Kyle nodded, " , but i have this weird feeling."

"Like what?" Cartman asked.

"I feel like something just happened to him. We just forgot it," Kyle explained.

"AHAHAHAHA! Kyle you dumb ass, all he did was run off after that fight!" Cartman laughed.

Kyle sighed, he was so confused.

Meanwhile Kenny woke up in his bed wearing his clothes. Kenny sighed rubbing his eyes, that one hurt. They all hurt though, he lied back and started trying to remember how many times or ways he has died. Ran over, Decapitated, illness, eaten alive, boiled, crushed, eaten from the inside, blown up, so many ways. Kenny sat up and punched the wall, what hurt more than the deaths was his friend's not remembering. Kenny got out of bed putting on his Mysterion clothes, maybe beating up some criminals would help his mood. As he opened the window more black smoke came from him but this time Kenny noticed it.

"What?" He said. He sighed shaking his head, "What the hell is wrong with me?"

Mysterion jumped out of his room and just went to defend the town. Whatever was wrong wasn't going to stop him from defending the town.


	9. Chapter 9

Kyle sat at the dinner table with his family tapping his fork as his family ate. He wasn't that hungry, to much on his mind.

"Are you ok son?" His dad asked.

Kyle sighed, "maybe."

"Well if you need to talk about it let your father and I know," His mom said.

"yeah," Kyle said taking a bite out of his food. This wasn't something he could talk to his parents about, he would be called crazy or something.

Ike took a drink of his soda, "Bros got issues. You're really secretive aboot a lot of things." As Ike has gotten older he couldn't help but speak like a Canadian no matter how hard their parents tried to get him not to do it.

"DOn't WORRY about it Ike," Kyle snapped.

Ike rolled his eyes, "FIne whatever."

Kyle sighed, "I'm gonna go outside for a bit. that ok?"

His mom sighed, "Ok. Be careful though sweetie."

Kyle got up, "Ok." Kyle walked outside the started walking down the road. As he walked he tried to think of what he could do but nothing. He could think of nothing to help his friend, it made him sick. Friends are suppose to help each other but he couldn't do a damn thing for his friend.

Kyle looked at his phone it was now 9 p.m. he sighed turning to go home but a gun was held to his head. Kyle froze shaking in fear.

"Money," The gunman said.

Kyle stuttered, " don't shoot man."

Kyle reached into his pocket taking out his wallet which the man grabbed, "Thanks kid."

"Now please, just leave me alone," Kle said.

Before the man could answer a dark figure jumped out of nowhere hitting the robber. After a bit of a struggle the robber ran off and Kyle turned now that it should be safe. It was Mysterion and he handed Kyle is wallet.

"It's past curfew," He said, "You should get home before you are attacked again."

Kyle nodded, "Uuh. thanks, Mysterion right?"

Mysterion nodded, "Yes. that's me."

Kyle turned, "I gotta go. I have something really important to take care of."

"The you should have been home taking care of it, instead of the street which anyone with half a brain knows is dangerous," Mysterion scolded.

"I was walking so I could get some air!" Kyle yelled.

"Open a window."

"You know what. FUCK! YOU! I have a friend who hasn't been himself lately and I was just trying to think of a way to help him!" Kyle snapped.

Mysterion was surprised, "What? A friend acting weird?"

"YEAH! AND YOU- wait, do you know something?!" Kyle asked.

Mysterion turned away, "No."

Kye groaned, "Then don't act like you fucking do."

Kyle stormed off after that and Mysterion watched him go. Kyle was really worried about him, he wanted to help. Mysterion shook his head jumping back onto the roofs patrolling.

The next day it was lunch time and Kenny had his head on the table sleeping. Cartman poked him with his fork and Stan smacked him. Kyle looked at Kenny a worried he kept falling asleep all day.

"Yo, Kenny?"

Kenny yawned sitting up with black rings under his eyes, "mm?"

"You ok?" Stan asked.

"Yeah," Kenny answered, "Just been really tired."

"Hey," Kye said, "So I was saved by Mysterion last night."

"WHOA!" Butters exclaimed, "That's really cool."

Kyle rolled his eyes, "He was a jerk."

"Oh? Well ain't heros suppose to be nice?" Butters asked.

"not him," Kyle said biting his food pissed.

"Well, he might have just been trying to help and was worried," Kenny said lying his head back down. "urg, this damn headaches hurts."

"Another fucking one?" Cartman said.

Kenny held his head, "It hurts. I wish it would stop."

"Maybe you aren't sleeping enough?" Stan said.

"Maybe," Kenny answered.

Kyle frowned, "Would you like me to get some medication to help you sleep?"

Kenny smiled, "No, But can I have some cigarettes?"

Kyle smiled, "Ok! We can pick some up after school."

"Thanks," Kenny said falling back asleep.

So the rest of the day went by and Kenny had fallen asleep several times. So after school Stan, Kyle, Cartman, and Kenny walked to a store. Cartman and Stan picked up a soda and some beef jerky for themselves, Kyle got a pack of gum and Kyle let Kenny get his own drink which was a lemonade. As they checked out Kenny picked out a pack of cigarettes that Kyle lied saying was for him and used his ID.

The friends walked out of the store and Kyle opened his gum chewing a piece, "So what now?"

Kenny lit one of his cigarettes taking a drag of it then breathed out the smoke, "I don't know. I might just go to bed. I'm so fucking tired."

"Hey Kenny?" Stan said.

"Yeah?" Kenny asked.

"I was thinking, since school is close to ending, we could all go out after graduation and have some kind of cool party. US and all our friends! No parents!" Stan said.

"That sounds fun!" Kyle said.

"I would so fucking dig it," Cartman added.

Kenny shrugged, "Fuck it. Let's do it."

Stan smiled, "We're gonna have a fucking kickass time!"

"Oh, Would you mind if I brought Karen?" Kenny asked.

"Yeah," Stan answered, "We understand you care for your sister."

Kenny smiled, "Ok."

The friends all went home after that, Kenny got ready to patrol as Mysterion but he felt different. He wasn't hurting right now, he felt happy and relaxed. He couldn't wait for graduation!


	10. Chapter 10

The friends sat in Kyle's room and had the door locked. Kyle sat at his desk chair, Kenny sat on the bed between Cartman and Stan. Kenny hung his head as his friends looked at him worried.

"Ok Kenny, just tell us what's going on," Kyle said.

Kenny mumbled and Cartman snapped, "Speak up!"

"I DON'T FUCKING KNOW!" Kenny yelled.

The others flinched at it. "You. Don't?" Stan asked.

Kenny shook his head, "No. I don't."

"Well when did this all start?" Kyle asked.

"Well, after that mugger attacked and almost killed you guys," Kenny answered.

Stan stood up and punched the wall, "FUCK!"

"What's wrong?" Kye asked.

"I feel like this is our fault," Stan said.

"How?" Cartman asked

"Kenny, do you remember anything from before fainting these last few weeks?" Stan asked.

"No, I just feel something in me then I wake up somewhere."

"Kenny. We need to tell you something," Kyle said.

"What?" Kenny asked.

"You, go into some kind of rage. Black smoke comes out of your body, and you go nuts beating people near death," Kyle explained.

Kenny's face paled, " ?" Kenny shook his head, " way."

"It's true," Stan said, "When that man almost killed us, you broke the gun and broke his arm so that the bone showed."

Kenny held his head shaking, " ? Why? Why would I?!"

"Hey, Kenny chill out," Cartman said putting his hand on Cartman's shoulder.

Kenny smacked him away, "DON'T TOUCH ME!" Kenny then realized what he did and stood, "I.I'm. Cartman, I'm."

Kyle walked up, "Kenny, it's ok. We want to help."

Kenny shook his head crying, "IT'S NOT! NOTHING IS OK! I'm not myself! I'm scared! It hurts!"

Kyle went to hug him but Kenny pushed him away, "NO! I. I want some time to think." Kenny ran out of the room.

Stan chased after, "KENNY WAIT!" Kyle and Cartman also chased after but Kenny outran them.

Kyle took out his cell phone, "I'm going to call the others. We have to find Kenny!"

So they met up with the others and split into groups. Wendy, Bebe, and Token were going to search downtown. Stan, Kyle, and Butters were going to search the woods. Cartman, Timmy, and Craig were going to see if he was home. And finally Clyde and Tweek were going to look near Stark pond. If they found Keny they were to try and talk to him and if need be call the others so they could come and help them if Kenny got 'out of hand.'

After a few hours Kenny was stumbling around and slumped to his knees holding his head, it hurts. it really hurt. Kenny started crying, "Someone. help me. It hurts."

"KENNY!"

Kenny looked back and it was Stan, Kyle and Butters, "You, guys?"

Kyle walked up, "Kenny, we know you're scared. PLease come back and let your friends help."

Kenny got up backing up, "No, I might go insane." Kenny looked down, "Besides, I don't know if you could help. Maybe being alone can make sure nothing happens."

"THAT'S BULLSHIT!" Stan yelled, "You need your friends!"

"How many times have I died?" Kenny asked.

"Huh?"

"Well, if you people care. How many times have I died?" Kenny asked again.

"Well, never," Butters answered, "That's impossible."  
Kenny shook his head, "WRONG! YOU ALWAYS FORGET ME! I die and you forget, Stan, kyle, you saw me get ran over by a truck two weeks ago!"

"No, you crossed the road and a truck barely missed you," Stan said.

"no it. DID!" Kenny yelled as black smoke started coming out of him.

Butter panicked, "Oh man! Kenny what is that?!"

Kenny covered his face, "I don't know. It hurts, but. now, it . like I should be feeling this rage."

Kyle spoke up, "Kenny, calm down. Please everything is going to be ok."

"SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH!" Kenny screamed as the black smoke went to his shoulders.

Stan felt a cold chill and hugged himself, " feels weird."

Kenny looked at his hands, "Maybe. I should listen to that voice. IT seemed to want something."

"Kenny! COme back with us now!" Kyle yelled.

Kenny started chuckling a little, "Oh? You think you can just yell at me and make me come? I'm not a dog Kyle."

"I'm gonna have to drag you back like one if that means you stay with us," Kyle retorted.

Butters looked at him, "umm, what about the plan? Shouldn't we call the others?"

"Screw the others!" Kyle snapped.

"Kyle is right. Kenny is only going to come by force. If we wait for the others he might get away," Stan added taking off his baseball cap and jacket, to get ready to fight.

Kyle took off his hat and jacket as well getting ready to fight, "ready Stan?"

"Yeah. I hope."

Kenny glared at them, "You wanna play rough?" More black smoke climbed up to the bottom of his chin, "I'll play."

This wasn't Kenny right now. It was someone no, someTHING else.


	11. Chapter 11

Stan ran up to Kenny punching him across the face. Kenny stood there, he looked at Stan glaring.

Stan glared, "Kenny, are you in there?"

Kenny spoke but it was that cold, blood thirsty voice, "Yes, stan, of course it's fucking me!"

"LIES!" Stan said punching him again.

"Two free hits," Kenny said, "MY TURN!" Kenny smiled.

Kenny grabbed Stan by the throat with one hand lifting him up. Stan kicked choking, he manage to look at Kenny but he could tell by the look in his eye, Kenny was out to kill him. Kenny headbutted Stan breaking Stan skull drawing blood, Stan started trying to scream but he could barely breath.

Kyle started running towards them, "STAN!"

Kenny payed no attention and threw Stan into a tree as hard as he could. Stan hit a big rock with incredible force that the rocks cracked, Stan spat up blood as he hit the rock the fell over unconscious.

Kyle ran past Kenny and up to Stan shaking him, "STAN!? STAN! Stan get up!"

Butter screamed and started to run away.

Kenny saw him and laughed going after him, "Come on! It's just a game! Like when we were kids!"

Butters tripped and was trying to get up when Kenny grabbed his left leg. Kenny smiled and stepped on the upper half of Butters's leg and started bending the bottom part to the top. Butters screamed and heard his bones cracking until it was bent so far back his bone busted out from his skin. Butters's screams quite down as he fainted from the pain. Kenny turned back to look at Kyle who was trying to wake Stan up.

Kenny started walking towards them picking up a small rock, "Your turn."

Kyle got up he was scared but had to face this, "Kenny, stop it."

Kenny threw the stone, "HA! HOW FUNNY!"

The rock his Kyle's arm making a large bruise to appear, "OW! KENNY! THAT HURTS!"

"Hurts? You don't even BEGIN to understand what pain is," Kenny said. "How about I show you what pain really is!"

Kyle backed up, " please, stop!"

Kenny walked up getting close to Kyle's face, "Come on Kye, you seem to think everything is a joke that I say. So I'm gonna tell you the funniest joke ever." Kyle was to scared to move at this moment and Kenny kept talking, "What happened to the boy who tried to stop his friend?"

" ?" Kyle stuttered.

"His friend beat the living shit out of him!" Kenny started laughing at his joke and kyle started to run. Kenny chased after him grabbing him and pushing him over stepping on his back.

Kyle struggled, "Kenny please! Get off of me!"

Kenny grabbed Kyle's arms pulling them back, "After I do this."

Kyle started screaming as his arms were pulled out of his socket once the were out Kenny let go of his arms backing up. Kyle's arms landed at his sides, and Kyle started trying to stand up.

Kenny stood watching Kyle struggle to stand up which he eventually did, "So stubborn Kyle."

Kyle ran up to Kenny going to kick him and Kenny grabbed the leg. Kenny started squeezing the leg and Kyle bit his lip as the pain grew until the bone broke. Kenny let go of the leg and Kyle yelped in pain as it touched to ground. Kyle remained standing though, and went to kick him with the other leg but had the same result. Kenny was surprised that Kyle still stood up though he was in pain. Kyle went to ram his head against Kenny but Kenny smacked him aside knocking him over.

"Stay down maggot," Kenny smircked.

Kyle started trying to get up, "I' .done."

"Give it up!" Kenny yelled.

Kyle some how managed to stand up, "No."

"Are you really that stupid?!"

Kyle stumbled towards Kenny, "Maybe, but if stupid is trying stop my friend from leaving. The I'm a fucking moron."

Kenny punched Kyle in the ribs, Kyle bent over and Kenny smiled. The next thing to happen was surprising to Kenny, Kyle got back up and managed to hug Kenny.

" . This isn't. ."

Kenny punched him again, "SHUT UP!"

Kyle coughed up a little blood but tightened his grip on Kenny, "I'm not. letting go. till. you remember who you..are."

Kyle started feeling dizzier, a rib must have stabbed a lung. Kenny hit him again but Kyle didn't move, no matter what Kenny did Kyle still held him. Kyle struggled but managed to stay up, this went on for five more minutes until Kenny stopped. The black smoke disappeared around him and Kenny shook his head.

"ow, What's going on?" Kenny asked.

Kyle smiled, " ." Kyle collapsed on the ground after that he was still conscious but his he couldn't get himself to move anymore.

Kenny gasped, " !?" He looked back and saw Stan and Butters, "Oh my god. What have I done?!" Kenny fell to his knees, "Guys. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Kyle tried to move and tell Kenny it was ok but had no strength left.

Kenny took off his jacket and put it on Kyle, "Kyle. I'm so sorry. I have to leave forgive me. Please take care of you're still alive."

Kyle blacked out as Kenny left.


End file.
